Rainy Day
by baekgasme
Summary: Sial untuk hujan yang tiba-tiba turun, sial untuk Baekhyun, dan sial, kenapa celananya membentuk sebuah gembungan besar? (Chanbaek/Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Rainy Day**

 **Pairing :** Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

 **Rated :** Nganu

 **Genre :** Porno

 **Disclaimer :** Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya ,dan SM Ent. Milik saya cuma cerita tidak jelas ini.

 **Warning :** Isi tidak jelas. Dapat menyebabkan kantuk, mual, gangguan kehamilan, dan juga kesehatan mata. Random POV. Tidak di edit ulang. Ini PWP bukan?

* * *

 _Zraasshhh_

"Ah sial!"

 _Tap tap tap tap tap_

"Hujan sialan."

Aku mengusak rambutku yang basah karena hujan turun secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja halte bis tidak jauh dari tempatku tadi berjalan, jadi aku tidak begitu kebasahan terkena tetesan air yang turun dari langit.

"Chanyeol?"

Saat aku sedang sibuk memeriksa berkas di dalam tasku, aku mendengar suara lembut seseorang memanggil namaku dengan ragu. Bukan suara perempuan, tapi suara lembut seorang lelaki. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berada tepat di belakangku. Mataku membulat saat melihat siapa yang memanggil namaku.

"Ah benar itu kau, ku pikir aku salah orang hahaha."

Aku terpaku saat melihat dia tertawa. Ah sial, aku masih saja menyukai matanya yang melengkung cantik membentuk bulan sabit saat tertawa.

"Baekhyun?"

Dia Byun Baekhyun. Mantan _crush_ ku saat kuliah.

..

 _Ceklek_

"Ayo masuk Chanyeol, jangan sungkan haha."

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Baekhyun setelah di persilahkan oleh pemiliknya. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang tidak begitu luas. Hanya ada dua sofa—satu sofa single dan satu sofa panjang berwarna abu-abu, karpet bulu, bufet dan TV 32inch.

"Mari ke dapur, aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuh."

Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu ke arah ruangan yang berada di balik sebuah rak buku besar—yang berfungsi sebagai sekat antara ruang tamu dan dapur. Chanyeol berjalan di belakangnya dengan perlahan—seperti tidak ingin menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun.

Ia duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan sedangkan Baekhyun membuat segelas teh panas. Lagi-lagi ia memperhatikan sekeliling, mulai dari rak buku, dan oh, berhenti sebentar di bongkahan kenyal yang di bungkus jeans ketat—terlihat sangat menggoda untuk di remas, sebelum kembali melihat ke arah lain.

 _Tak_

"Minumlah, aku akan mengambil handuk kering di kamar sebentar."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kaku dan mengatakan terima kasih secara tidak jelas. Matanya tak sengaja melihat tonjolan kecil di dada Baekhyun karena bajunya yang basah menjadi menerawang. Ia menelan ludah, otaknya mulai memproyeksikan kegiatan-kegiatan tak pantas antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

Tangannya meraih cangkir teh di depannya. Di minumnya teh tersebut secara perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan diri dari bayangan yang tak layak untuk di pikirkan. Saat akan meminum cairan panas sedikit manis itu untuk kedua kalinya, Chanyeol di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Baekhyun. Bukannya meneguk cairan itu, ia malah menyemburkannya keluar membasahi permukaan meja.

Tidak. Baekhyun tidak berubah menjadi hantu atau apalah itu. Ia hanya mengganti pakaiannya dengan _bathrobe_ putih yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya, karena panjang _bathrobe_ itu hanya mencapai setengah paha Baekhyun. Dan juga Chanyeol bisa melihat dada Baekhyun yang terekspos bebas karena tali pakaian tersebut diikat dengan asal.

" _Uhuk uhuk!_ "

Sial untuknya. Di hari hujan yang seharusnya udara menjadi dingin, Chanyeol malah merasa kegerahan. Apalagi saat matanya lagi-lagi melihat tonjolan kecil di dada Baekhyun secara tak sengaja—namun kali ini tanpa penghalang, sesuatu yang berada di antara kedua kakinya mulai berkedut-kedut tidak jelas. Dan itu sangat menyiksa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran. Tangan lentiknya bergerak mengusap tengkuk Chanyeol perlahan. Dan Chanyeol dapat melihat dada Baekhyun yang sedikit berisi dengan jelas saat Baekhyun berdiri—sedikit menunduk di sampingnya.

Tiga sial. Sial untuk hujan sialan yang tiba-tiba turun. Sial untuk Baekhyun. Dan sial untuk penisnya yang sudah menggembung di bawah sana. Semoga saja Baekhyun tidak melihatnya.

"Aku tidak _uhuk_ apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Yah."

"Baiklah, keringkan rambutmu dengan handuk ini. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat juga baju ganti untukmu."

Belum sempat Chanyeol mencegah Baekhyun, lelaki itu sudah berlalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Di usaknya rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil yang di beri Baekhyun tadi, lalu melirik ke arah celananya yang membentuk sebuah tenda. Yah mungkin berendam di air hangat dapat menjernihkan isi kepalanya.

..

 _Lima belas menit kemudian_

Aku sudah selesai menyiapkan air hangat untuk Chanyeol, dan sekarang waktunya mencari pakaian yang pas untuk tubuh bongsornya.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi lalu membuka pintu lemari pakaian yang berada tepat di depan kamar mandi di kamarku. Ku lihat satu persatu pakaian yang ada di dalam lemariku, dan ah, pakaian Sehun masih tertinggal beberapa potong lagi disini. Yah semoga saja ini pas untuk Chanyeol.

Setelah meletakkan pakaian kering—juga dalaman tentunya- di dalam kamar mandi, aku langsung keluar dari kamar menuju dapur. Di sana, ku lihat Chanyeol sedang berkutat dengan isi tasnya. Mungkin sedang memeriksa apakah isinya basah atau tidak, entahlah.

"Chanyeol."

Ku panggil namanya, dan dapat ku lihat ia terkejut saat mendengar suaraku. Astaga, apakah aku menakutkan bagi dirinya? Tentu tidak. Pemikiran bodoh.

"Y-ya?"

Oh mengapa ia menjadi gagap begitu?

"Airnya sudah siap, masuk saja ke kamarku, kamar mandinya ada di sudut ruangan. Dan pakaiannya sudah ku taruh di kamar mandi."

"O-oh baiklah, aku permisi dulu."

Ia bangkit berdiri setelah meletakkan tasnya di kursi, lalu berjalan sedikit menunduk dan tergesa ke arah kamarku.

"Ah, anak itu masih saja manis seperti dulu."

Untuk sesaat aku menertawakan ucapanku tadi.

..

Air hangat memang paling pas untuk menjernihkan pikiran, juga menenangkan penisku tentu saja. Setelah berendam selama kurang lebih 10 menit di dalam bathtub, akhirnya penis sialan ini menyerah juga.

Aku sudah memakai pakaian yang di sediakan Baekhyun. Yah, walaupun sedikit kekecilan tapi setidaknya ini masih bisa ku pakai. Sembari mengeringkan rambut, ku buka pintu kamar mandi. Dan pemandangan yang ku lihat benar-benar membuat mataku akan melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

Di sana, di depan lemari pakaian yang terbuka, Baekhyun sedang berjinjit—berusaha mengambil pakaian yang berada di laci paling atas. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatku hampir jantungan. Yang paling mengejutkan adalah, ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya. _Bathrobe_ yang tadi di pakai kini tergeletak di lantai.

 _Byun Baekhyun benar-benar menguji keimanan Park Chanyeol._

Kepalaku berdenyut—pusing, dan dapat ku rasakan _kepala_ yang berada di bawah sana juga berdenyut-denyut. Secara perlahan-lahan _ia_ mulai berdiri tegak kembali, dan membuat gembungan besar di celana pendek yang ku pakai.

Oh sialan. Sekarang ia malah menunduk. Membuat pantatnya menungging tepat ke arahku. Dapat ku lihat lubangnya yang berkerut, juga penisnya yang bergelantungan di antara kedua kakinya.

Persetan dengan semuanya. Lelaki mana yang akan bertahan kalau di suguhkan pemandangan seperti ini. Bukan aku tentunya.

Aku berjalan dengan perlahan. Tepat berada di belakang Baekhyun, langsung ku peluk pinggangnya dan ku tempelkan ereksiku yang masih terbungkus celana pada pantatnya. Tubuhnya tersentak kaget, lalu ia menoleh ke arahku dengan cepat. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan tanganku, namun aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya.

"Apa-apaan kau Chanyeol?!"

Matanya membulat kaget melihatku. Tangannya masih setia menarik tanganku agar lepas dari pinggangnya. Ku tatap matanya, kaget tentu saja lebih mendominasi tatapannya, namun aku tahu ada sesuatu yang lain di baliknya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan Baekhyun. Tidak mengenakan apapun dan berdiri tepat di depan kamar mandi. Kau berniat mengujiku hm?"

Aku berbisik tepat di samping telinganya. Lalu ku jilati cuping telinganya, membuat tubuhnya meremang. Tanganku bergerak meremas penis Baekhyun yang masih tertidur. Sedang tangan satunya memilin putingnya yang sudah menegang karena hawa dingin.

"Hngg..."

Lidahku berpindah tempat ke lehernya yang putih. Ku basahi leher itu dengan liurku sampai mengkilap. Kemudian pindah lagi ke bahunya. Ku torehkan warna merah kebiruan di kanvas putih itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa melenguh. Tangannya beralih meremas tanganku saat ku kocok penisnya dengan cepat. Dadanya membusung ketika ku remas sekaligus mencubit putingnya yang kemerahan. Kepalanya mendongak pasrah bersandar pada bahuku.

Melihatnya dalam keadaan pasrah seperti ini membuat penisku semakin memberontak di bawah sana ngomong-ngomong.

Ku percepat kocokan pada penisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar saat ia mendapat ejakulasi pertamanya. Ku buka celanaku sebatas lutut, lalu ku sapukan sprema Baekhyun yang mengotori tanganku pada penisku yang sudah berdenyut-denyut—sakit.

Ku tarik pantatnya hingga menungging, dan Baekhyun mau tak mau menumpukan tangannya pada lemari. Tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung memasukkan penisku ke dalam lubang Baekhyun sekali hentak.

Ia menjerit kesakitan, namun aku tak memperdulikannya. Ku tarik lagi penisku hingga _kepalanya_ saja yang berada di dalam, lalu memasukkannya lagi dengan cepat dan kuat. Hal itu kuulangi terus menerus sampai suara kesakitan Baekhyun berubah menjadi desahan kenikmatan.

"Aghhhh ahhh"

Desahannya membuatku semakin bersemangat menggenjot lubangnya. Tanganku kembali bermain di dadanya. Ku tarik-tarik puting Baekhyun dengan kuat, sesekali memilinnya.

Baekhyun semakin mendesah keras, pinggulnya ikut bergerak berlawanan arah dengan gerakanku. Tangannya mengocok penisnya sendiri. Lima menit kemudian kami menjemput kenikmatan bersama.

* * *

 **Note :** Dikarenakan keburu asik _dangdutan_ pake lagu _jukgetta_ jadi foreplaynya ter _pending_ dulu. Foreplay nyusul apa ga?

Review please ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Rainy Day**

 **Pairing :** Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

 **Rated :** Nganu kuadrat

 **Genre :** Porno pokoknya

 **Disclaimer :** Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan SMEnt. Milik saya cuma cerita tidak jelas ini.

 **Warning :** Isi tidak jelas. Dapat menyebabkan kantuk, mual, gangguan kehamilan, dan juga kesehatan mata. Random POV. Tidak di edit ulang. Ini PWP bukan? Ini gaje banget pake plus tiga kali.

* * *

Hujan turun semakin deras walaupun jarum jam sudah menunjuk pukul 10 malam. Udara dingin yang menusuk kulit membuat siapa saja lebih memilih bergelung di dalam selimut sambil meminum segelas teh ataupun coklat panas. Namun itu tidak berlaku untuk dua orang yang berada di dalam salah satu apartemen di sudut kota Seoul.

Di dalam satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartemen tersebut, hawanya berbanding terbalik dengan hawa di luar. Hawa panas yang berasal dari kegiatan dua orang yang ada di sana mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Mengalahkan dingin dari penyejuk ruangan dan hujan di luar.

"Hnghh ashhh"

Salah satu dari keduanya mendesah saat yang satunya mengelus lembut penisnya yang terikat dengan pita berwarna merah. Posisinya terlentang di atas tempat tidur, dengan tangan yang terikat di atas kepala dan mata tertutup dengan sebuah dasi.

Kakinya bergerak gelisah saat yang lebih tinggi kembali mengecup dan menjilati tubuhnya. Mulai dari leher hingga dadanya yang telah di bubuhi titik-titik merah kebiruan. Di tambahnya lagi merah sampai tak ada lagi ruang untuk kulit putihnya menunjukkan keindahannya.

Bibirnya berpindah ke pucuk dada yang sudah benar-benar menegang. Di kecup, di jilat, di celupka—tidak, di hisap, dan di gigitnya membuat yang lebih kecil mendesah lebih keras dan semakin bergerak gelisah. Puas bermain dengan dua puting yang kini berubah warna menjadi kemerahan, bibirnya kembali menjelajah lebih ke bawah. Berhenti sebentar di bagian pusar, lalu turun lagi, melewati bagian selangkangan kemudian sampai di paha putih yang berisi.

Di jilatnya seluruh permukaan paha itu sampai terlihat mengkilap oleh air liurnya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, jari-jarinya bergerak mengelus selangkangan yang lebih kecil secara perlahan. Bibir berisi tersebut berpindah lagi ke lubang berkerut yang sedari tadi berkedut kedut, meminta untuk di jamah.

Lidah di bawa berputar melingkari lubang berwarna pink tersebut, membuatnya yang sudah basah oleh air mani semakin basah lagi. Dua jari telunjuk bergerak memasuki lubang itu, kemudian menariknya ke arah berlawanan, membuka jalan bagi lidahnya untuk masuk.

..

Puas mengerjai lubang Baekhyun, kini aku berpindah lagi ke bagian perineum, ku hisap dan ku jilati bagian tersebut, membuat Baekhyun mendesah lebih keras. Ku naikkan hisapan ku pada testisnya, pantatnya kembali bergerak tak menentu, kemudian tubuhnya mengejang, ejakulasi kering kembali di dapatnya.

Dapat ku lihat penis Baekhyun yang merah —bahkan hampir berwarna biru, karena terlalu lama menahan sperma yang akan keluar. Tak ingin membuatnya menderita lebih lama, ku lebarkan kedua paha Baekhyun, lalu ku arahkan penis besar berurat kepunyaan ku pada lubangnya. Penisku masuk sepenuhnya dalam sekali hentakan.

Pinggulku bergerak dengan cepat, membuat tubuh kecil dan tempat tidur di bawahnya ikut bergerak. Kepala Baekhyun mendongak dengan mulut terbuka, liur menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Aku menundukkan kepala, tangan bertumpu di samping kepala Baekhyun, ku jilati liur yang membasahi pipinya, kemudian melahap bibirnya dengan buas.

Kepalaku bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, mencari posisi yang pas untuk mencicipi bibir mungil itu lebih dalam. Merasakan Baekhyun mulai kesusahan untuk bernafas, dengan tidak rela aku melepaskan pagutan kami.

..

Nafas Baekhyun memburu, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, bibirnya terbuka, ikut meraup udaranya sebanyak-banyaknya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, Park Chanyeol seperti akan membunuhnya.

Gerakan di bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin cepat, bibir Baekhyun kembali melantunkan desahan yang membuat Chanyeol terbakar semangat seperti seorang anggota pramuka yang menjalankan tugas pertamanya.

Salah satu tangan Chanyeol bergerak melepas ikatan pada tangan dan mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjap, mencoba menyesuaikan pengelihatan dengan cahaya dari lampu kamarnya.

Baekhyun merona saat menyadari Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja. Penampilannya yang berantakan membuat merah di pipi Baekhyun semakin pekat. Rambut hitam acak-acakan, mata sayu, peluh yang menghiasi wajah dan tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu berotot namun memberikan nilai plus untuknya.

Wajah Chanyeol mendekat, mereka kembali berciuman. Namun kali ini tidak seperti tadi, Chanyeol menyesap bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan pinggulnya yang bergerak cepat dan kasar. Ingin mencapai kenikmatan duniawi secepat mungkin.

Di saat merasa ia akan segera _keluar_ , Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tubuhnya di tegakkan, tangan memegang pinggang Baekhyun, gerakan keluar masuk semakin cepat.

Chanyeol melepaskan ikatan pada penis Baekhyun, bersamaan dengan spermanya yang menyembur di dalam lubang lelaki mungil itu.

"Anhhhhhh!"

Keduanya terdiam, sibuk menetralkan nafas masing-masing. Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya yang mulai kembali ke bentuk semula secara perlahan. Ia berbaring di samping Baekhyun, menaikkan selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping, sedang yang satunya membawa kepala Baekhyun bersandar pada dadanya.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun, lalu mereka pergi menjelajah mimpi bersama.

..

"Ugh.."

Aku terbangun saat merasakan ada yang aneh pada putingku. Rasanya hangat dan juga lembab. Ku buka mataku dengan malas, lalu melirik ke arah dadaku. Mataku melebar saat tau apa yang menganggu tidurku.

Park Chanyeol sedang menghisap puting Baekhyun seperti seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya.

Dengan kesal aku langsung menjambak rambutnya. Membuatnya melepaskan hisapan pada putingku lalu berteriak sakit.

Ia mendongak menatapku, kemudian tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh. Aku memutar mata, terlalu malas menanggapi senyum Chanyeol. Lagipula aku masih kesal karena dia mengganggu tidurku. Tak taukah dia kalau tubuhku sakit semua?

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun."

Kali ini ia tersenyum manis, yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Dan itu membuat pipiku memerah. Dalam hati aku menggerutu, kenapa ia bisa secepat itu bertransformasi dari lelaki yang terlihat bodoh menjadi sangat tampan begitu.

"Pa-pagi."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa suaraku menjadi gugup seperti itu. Sungguh.

Chanyeol mendekat, mengecup pipiku, kemudian memelukku erat. Pipiku semakin merah di buatnya.

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku tidak?"

Mataku melebar —terkejut tentu saja. Dia bertanya seperti itu seperti sedang membahas ramalan cuaca. Aku menatapnya, mencoba mencari kesungguhan di dalam matanya. Setelah mendapatkannya, aku langsung mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku mau!"

Chanyeol langsung memelukku lebih erat. Dia berulang kali mengatakan terima kasih karena sudah menerimanya. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukannya.

Senyumanku berubah menjadi seringai, tidak sia-sia aku mengikutinya selama beberapa hari, lalu berpura-pura bertemu dengannya secara kebetulan di halte bis. Orang itu pasti akan menangis frustasi jika tahu hal ini.

* * *

 **Note :** Ini keluar jauh banget dari rencana awal /nangis/ POV Chanyeol amburadul, endingnya ikutan ga jelas, penulisannya juga ikut berubah /nangis pt.2/ tapi yang penting ini udah selesai. Oke utang saya berkurang satu

Review please ?


End file.
